Socha Na Tha
by KSarah
Summary: Just a One Shot On Sachvi! Please read and review


everyone were busy in working in CID bureo….Sachin was reading a file of the case which got reported recently…..

Voice - Inspector Purvi reporting on duty sir!

Sachin find this voice very familiar he shifted his gaze to the direction of the voice and was shocked to see his college best friend on whom he had a huge crush but was too scared to confess…..they both separated 5 years back when she went to Bangalore for her further studies…..Sachin puts the file on the table and started moving towards her he was smiling he was seeing his best friend after 5 long years…..he couldn't control his emotions he went close to her and took her in a quick embrace…

Purvi was shocked she broke the hug and moved back...Sachin was shocked at her changed behavior

Sachin (shocked) - Purvi! mai Sachin! Don't you remember me?

Purvi - I am sorry maine aapko pehchana nahi! mai kisi sachin ko nahi jaanti! Kaun hai aap?

Sachin was really shocked how this girl couldn't remember him...he was her best friend for 4 long years still she is refusing to remember him…..Sachin saw his seniors staring at him….he somehow composed himself

Sachin - I am sorry! may be I misunderstood you with someone else! I am sub inspector Sachin…..welcome to CID Mumbai! (he forwarded his hand towards her)

Purvi (shaking hand) - thank you sir!

Sachin didn't said anything he left the bureo…..Purvi moved to her desk and started pretending to work while in real she was thinking about Sachin!

Purvi (in mind) -jiss insaan se dur jaane ki koshish kar rahi thi aaj vahi insaan mere saamne aa gaya vo bhi mera senior bankar! kitna pyaar kiya tha mene tumse sachin! Kitna intzar kiya ki tum mujhe propose karo lekin tumne nahi kiya shayad mera pyaar one sided hi tha….tumne mujhe sirf apni dost maana tha mai hi paagal tumse pyaar kar baithi! tumhe bhulane ke liye hi Bangalore chali gai thi lekin aaj 5 saal baad fir kismat ne hume saamne laakar khada kar diya! (a tear rolled down her cheeks but she wiped it away and got busy in her work)

Sachin was seating in the cafeteria covering his face with his palms lost in his thoughts

Sachin (in mind) - kitna dhundne ki koshish ki mene tumhe Purvi! lekin tum to jaise gayab hi ho gai apna number tak change kar liya…..tumhe khone ke darr se mene kabhi apne pyaar ka izhaar nahi kiya tumse lekin fir bhi mene tumhe kho hi diya! mai tumse bahut pyaar karta hu lekin tum to mujje apna dost tak nahi maanti! (his eyes filled with tears)

Some days passed like this Purvi kept on ignoring Sachin….he too never tried to talk to her! Acp sir asked sachvi to go for a secret mission as a couple….they resisted but had to agree because it was acp sir's order….the night before the day on which they had to go on the mission Sachin spotted Purvi with a guy on the beach…..Sachin was there because he was very upset due to Purvi's cold behavior towards him…..it was night time Sachin didn't liked seeing her with someone else the guy left after giving a hug to Purvi…..Sachin was fuming in anger he moved towards Purvi….she was shocked to see Sachin there….she ignored him and turned to go but Sachin stopped her holding her wrist

Sachin (angrily) - vo ladka kaun tha tumhare saath?

Purvi (jerking his hand) - koi bhi ho! tumhe kyu farak pad raha hai…..please tum jaao yaha se Sachin!

Sachin (loudly) - farak padta hai mujje bahut farak padta hai...aakhir kya galti ho gai mujjse Purvi! hum dono to best friends the na achanak se tum mujhe chodkar hi chali gai! Aakhir galti kya hai meri? Kyu aise behave kar rahi ho mere saath!

Purvi (with tears) - tumhari koi galti nahi hai Sachin! Galti humesha se meri thi! I am sorry par please mujhe jaane do (and she turned to go)

Sachin (holding her shoulder) - nahi! aaj tumhe jawab dena hi hoga! tum nahi jaa sakti bina jawab diye!

Purvi (with tears) - tum samajhte kyu nahi ki mai tumhare saath 2 minute aur rahi…

Sachin (looking into her eyes) - to kya Purvi?

Purvi - mujhe tumse pyaar ho jaayega! Fir se….(a tear rolled down her cheeks) aur tumhe nahi hoga! Fir se

Sachin was shocked to hear this….he never knew that the girl whom he loved truly also loved him….

Sachin - vo ladka kaun tha tumhare saath?

Purvi (in disbelief) - you are unbelievable Sachin! maine abhi tumse itni badi baat kahi aur tum abhi bhi mujhse ye sawal kar rahe ho! tumhe kya farak padta hai boyfriend tha vo mera! Ab khush? Please go away Sachin! Please go…. (she removed his hand from her shoulder tears were rolling down her cheeks)

Sachin holded her from her shoulder and looked into her eyes intensely…

Sachin (looking into her eyes) - jab tumhe dekhta hu to dhadkane badh jaati hai….jab tum smile karti to bass man karta hai ki ghanto tumhe baithkar dekhta rahu….jab tum bolti ho to mujje kuch aur sunai hi nahi deta! tumhe kisi aur ladke ke saath dekhta hu to khun khol uthta hai mera….tumhari aankho mai ek aansu nahi dekh sakta mai….sirf mai jaanta hu ye 5 saal mene kaise gujaare hai tumhare bina har pal ek hi sapna dekhta tha ki kahi se tum vaapas aa jaao aur tum aayi bhi lekin tumhara jo behaviour tha meri taraf ussko dekhke dil hi tut gaya….aur jaanti ho mujhe kyu taklif hoti hai tumhari baato se tumhari harkato se….haan mujhe farak padta hai tumhari har ek baat se farak padta hai….jaanti ho kyu? Kyunki pyaar karta hu mai tumse aaj se nahi uss din se jab tumhe pehli baar dekha tha lekin darrta tha ki kahi ye sab bolke mai tumhe kho na du….yess I do! I Love You Damn It! (loudly)

Purvi stood like a mannequin due to the shock….this was unexpected but today he did it….she smiled with tears…..she started hitting on his chest while crying

Purvi - kyu? Pehle kyu nahi bataya? Kitna intzar kiya mene iss pal ka! tumne itni der kyu kar di sachu!

Sachin (cupped her face) - I am sorry! mai bahut darr gaya tha mujhe laga ki mai tumhe kho dunga….I Love You! I really love you

Purvi (teary) - I love you! yess I love you (she hugged him he too hugged her back)

Sachin broke the hug and kissed on her forehead…he rubbed his nose against her

Purvi (smiling) - ab chalo kal mission ke liye bhi jaana hai! Kya timing hai na tumhari? mission se ek din pehle confess kiya hai kahi mission khatam hote hote shadi ke liye propose na kar do!

Sachin (wrapping his hand around her shoulder) - vaise idea bura nahi hai ek try to maar hi chuka hu….ek aur try maar lunga (wink)

Purvi hits on his shoulder lightly and hugged him…..

Sachin - vaise acha hai mission se pehle hi mene confess kar diya! ab hume pretend karne ki jarurat nahi padegi ki hum couple hai! Shadi se pehle wala honeymoon bhi ho jaayega! Kyu? (teasingly)

Purvi (fake anger) - youuuu! Aaj to tum gaye sachin singhania (she tried to catch him but he ran from there)

Sachin (loudly) - pehle pakad kar to dikhao!

Purvi started running behind him but couldn't catch him...she was tired and was breathing heavily keeping her hand on her waist….suddenly he felt two hands on her waist before she could turn back Sachin lifted her up wrapping his hands on her waist and started spinning….

Purvi (happily) - kya kar rahe ho?

Sachin (spinning her) - aaj mai bahut khush hu bahut jyada! (he make her stand properly and kissed on her forehead) Purvi I love you please stay with me forever!

Purvi (touching his face) - I love you too! aur ab bhul jaao kyunki mai tumhara picha itni jaldi nahi chodne wali! Ab ghar chale?

Sachin nodded his head and wrapped his hand around her shoulder….they both happily walked towards their home…..

 ***The End***

A/N - it was my first try on sachvi! I hope it was not that bad! Now a days nobody writes on sachvi so I thought to give it a try….please review guys and let me know how it was! jaisa bhi ho acha bura review kar dena!


End file.
